


¿De quién?

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Hirato simplemente no puede entender la relación que mantiene el Dr. Akari con su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Y, sobre todo, ¿hasta cuándo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Algo del año pasado. Es lo único de Karneval que he escrito a pesar de mi amor hacia el manga...  
> Um... Quizá en el futuro escriba más.

_— ¿Hm? No sabía que fumabas._  
  


_— ¿No fuiste tú quién me ofreció un cigarro?_ – respondió Akari con la velocidad propia que se le atribuía a su lengua filosa. __  
  


_— Fue cortesía._  


_— ¿Tú? ¿Cortés? Já. Ya veo._ – pronunció con burla mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios. Ésta se perdió en cuanto el cigarrillo se posó nuevamente en estos, aspirando así el humo, dispuesto a exhalarlo hacia arriba, evitando así que se dirigiera hacia el lado en que se encontraba su “superior”, el Comandante Tokitatsu, hermano mayor de cierta molestia con la cual debía cruzarse con más frecuencia de la que desearía.  


_— ¡Eso es cruel, Akari!_  
Le reprochó en un tono infantil, aferrándose con una mano a su propia camisa, sobre el corazón, queriendo lograr un gesto dramático para indicar lo dolido que estaba.  


Era mejor simplemente ignorarlo. Si hacía los comentarios que luchaban por salir de su boca, las actitudes del contrario arruinarían por completo su humor, el cual lo había llevado allí, a verlo. Una visita improvisada y rápida, sólo eso.  
Si no fuera porque buscaba algo no relacionado con trabajo, entonces no habría manera de que detuviese su filosa lengua, en especial si se trataba de regañarlo justamente a él.

De momento, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y darle una nueva calada a lo que tenía entre sus dedos.  


_—… ¿De verdad fumas?  
_ La intriga parecía haberlo invadido.

Nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo. Después de todo, era un doctor y, según creía, alguien con esa profesión cuidaría de su salud más que una persona promedio.   
Pero, no. Estaba _muy_ equivocado.

Con horas de dormir contadas y comida poco saludable, ¿un cigarrillo lo mataría? Con pensamientos así, el doctor se animaba a encender alguno cada tanto.

 __  
— Sólo casualmente.  
  


_— ¿Es a causa del estrés?_  
  


_— Podría decirse._

No fue allí con la intención de soportar preguntas estúpidas.   
Había hecho un espacio en su ocupadísima agenda sólo para visitar ese aburrido lugar, y el maldito Tokitatsu lo tenía hablando de cosas que poco le interesaba discutir.

  
_— No me agrada el sabor que el cigarro deja en tu boca._  
  


_— De nuevo, fuiste tú el que me lo ofreció. –_ El doctor se mostraba desinteresado, pero parecía que si le dirigía la mirada en ese momento, podría atravesarlo como si se tratase de una hoja de acero. _— Es mejor así. De esta manera, quizá tenga la suerte de que apartes tu boca de mi cara un segundo._  
  


_Tokitatsu no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada._  
— ¿Qué dices? Aunque apestes a humo, igual te besaré. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga duro sino?  
  


_— ¿Esa es la única manera en la que puedes tener una erección? Vaya, ¿será que los años te han comenzado a afectar?_

_  
—… Sólo eres tres años más joven que yo. No presumas, **Akari-sama**._   
Con el orgullo herido, intentó defenderse, aunque bastante patéticamente.   
_— Y, no, no exactamente, pero siempre se necesita una ayudita, ¿no crees? Y tus labios son los mejores cuando hablamos de encender a este viejo._ – se excusó, o trató de excusarse.

 

Akari, en aquellos momentos, no tenía por qué ser “políticamente correcto”, pues esa situación estaba lejos de ser política… o correcta.

Ganas de pensar en una respuesta le faltaban. Fue por eso que decidió rendirse antes de tiempo y levantarse de su asiento, dispuesto a unir sus labios con los de su acompañante. No sin antes, claro, volver a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la tos del mayor, quien no pudo hacer más que ahogarse cuando el humo fue soltado directamente en su boca, siendo empujado hasta su garganta y más allá.  


_— ¡Eso fue realmente cruel, Akariiii!  
_ Le reclamaba nuevamente en tono infantil, ahogándose con sus propias palabras y, también, con lo que tragó en contra de su voluntad. __  
  


_— Ahora eres tú quien apesta a humo._ – Sentenció, con expresión seria aunque su mirada parecía estar riéndose a carcajadas del idiota que luchaba por respirar bien. — _Así que, deja de quejarte._  
  


_— ¡No me des cáncer de pulmón sólo porque te dolió mi comentario!_  
  


_—… ¿Qué?_  
  


_— Te querré aunque fumes y apestes, ¡lo digo en serio! No te sientas mal. ¿Qué no sabes que la venganza no es algo bueno? Envenenará tu corazón._

_  
_ … No entendía de qué demonios hablaba. ¿Será que el humo le llegó al cerebro y lo atrofió aún más?

Suspiró con la falta de paciencia que acostumbraban a ver todos.   
Luego de dirigirle una mirada indescifrable -según el criterio del gran Tokitatsu-, sin más que humo y odio mal disimulado en el aire, el calor pareció llegar al cuerpo del doctor y, en un comportamiento inusual, se quitó la bata. __  
  


_— Deja tus idioteces para cuando estés con alguien a quien le interese oírte. No tengo todo el día, así que, será mejor que te apures._

_  
_ Aunque quisiera -y no quería-, no podría evitar que una divertida risa escapara de sus labios. __  
— Creí que querías jugar a ser niños por un rato más.  
  


_— Como si quisiera gastar mi tiempo en tus tonterías._

_  
—Lo supuse. Bien, ¿vamos a mi habitación, entonces?_

 

Como si fuera necesario hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

Ya estaba más que preparado para dirigirse hacia ésta.   
Ni siquiera le molestó que Tokitatsu se atreviera a palmearle el trasero cuando pasó frente a él. En vez de devolverle el golpe (en la cara y en forma de puñetazo) como era de esperarse, lo tomó de la corbata y, con la fuerza suficiente como para ahorcarlo, lo jaló violentamente hacia el cuarto.

—

 

 _— Hombre, ¿de dónde sacas toda esa energía? ¡Eres increíble! –_ Decía con asombro tal vez fingido. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente asombroso era que, aunque él ni el cabello se había dignado a arreglarse, Akari ya estaba vestido e impecable, como de costumbre. Todo lo contrario al rubio cenizo, quien apenas se había puesto la camisa y el pantalón, ni siquiera preocupándose por acomodarse la ropa adecuadamente.

  
_— No es de tu incumbencia._  
Luego de obtener lo que fue a buscar, lo que menos deseaba era fingir amabilidad.  


_— ¡Claro que me incumbe! Llega cierta edad en la que el cuerpo empieza a doler luego de tanto, ¿sabes?_  
  


_— ¿Siempre has sido tan débil? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a tan alto puesto si no puedes soportar una simpleza así?_   
Su mirada, filosa, provocó que al contrario se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.   
_— Ah, cierto que tu trabajo es estar todo el día detrás de un escritorio. Supongo que cualquier cosa es “mucha acción” si lo comparas a eso._

 __  
¡Auch! Por despistado y desmemoriado, ya hasta se había olvidado de que Akari se ponía mucho más agresivo luego del sexo…  
Qué tonto error, no había tenido tiempo de preparar su corazón, ahora no resistiría sus agresiones e insultos.

 _— Oww, ¡vaa~mooos! Si recién estabas siendo tan lindo moviendo de esa forma tus cader…–_  
  


_— Cierra la maldita boca a menos que quieras que esas sean tus últimas palabras._  
  


¿Deberían ser tomadas en serio las amenazas de aquel hombre? Se trataba de un doctor, alguien que se ocupa de mantener vivos a aquellos enfermos o heridos, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿se atrevería a hacer algo como lastimarlo? _  
— No lo sé. Cuando te pregunten cuáles cuál fue mi última declaración, ¿serás capaz de decir la verdad, Doctor Akari?_

Al ver la expresión que ahora sostenía el afamado Dr., pudo entender por qué a su hermanito le gustaba tanto molestarlo.  
Ignorando la mortífera mirada que le era dirigida, se le acercó y besó su rosáceo cabello. Era tan arriesgado como meter la mano dentro de la boca de un león, pero, conociéndolo, sabía que más que estallar en cólera como lo haría con ciertos capitanes, acumularía la ira para terminar sacándola en la cama, haciéndole pasar esos momentos inolvidables que tanto disfruta el Comandante.

Akari no hizo más que alejarse de él mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. Odiaba esos atrevimientos que se tomaba, y odiaba la risita despreocupada que soltaba cada vez que lo rechazaba.

  
_— ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo? Podría prepararte una sorpresa._

 __  
— Preferiría que no te tomes tales molestias, y regresaré cuando lo crea necesario.  
  


_— Hmm. Pero no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú crees. Debes avisar antes de venir, así sé que debo hacer un espacio en mi agenda…_  
  


_— Tienes razón, fue mi error. En ese caso, supongo que la próxima vez tendré que recurrir a alguien más. Preferentemente, alguien que no se queje por cada pequeño detalle y que pueda aguantar más de dos rondas, al menos._

_  
— ¡Wow! Esa lengua tuya no sólo sirve para darme buenos ratos, ¿verdad? Ja, ja. Está bien, está bien. Puedes venir sin preguntar, yo soy todo el regalo que necesitas, después de todo. –_ Decía, extrañamente, confiado de sus palabras.

 _  
_ A pesar de la irritación que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, las palabras soltadas por Tokitatsu le dieron ganas de reír. Cosa que, obviamente, no hizo. Terminó por exteriorizar aquella sensación en forma de un tic en una de sus cejas, cosa que sólo provocó la sonrisa ajena.

_—… Me retiro._

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de aguantarlo. Por eso mismo, se despidió sin intenciones de mirar al contrario o darle la mano en señal de saludo, siquiera. No era necesario. O eso creía él, pues el mayor, estúpidamente, salió a perseguirlo en busca de un “abrazo”, según gritaba con exagerado desespero.

  
Aún los separaban unos metros de distancia cuando se cruzaron a alguien peculiar. Alguien que ambos conocían, pero que, por lo menos Akari, no esperaba ver.  


_— Oh. ¿Akari-san? Es inusual verlo por aquí. ¿Surgió algún inconveniente del cual aún no estoy enterado?_

  
La rosácea mirada del doctor, aún filosa, se posó en el recién llegado sólo por un segundo. No iba a detener su paso, por lo cual le respondió con un “no” al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de él.  
No estaba de humor para responder más que eso. Al menos, no cuando se trataba de Hirato.  


Las miradas de ambos hermanos, extrañamente sincronizadas, siguieron la figura del doctor hasta que ésta desapareció momentos después, dejándolos ahora solos, dando comienzo a una matanza o un interrogatorio, aún no se sabía.

  
_— Hey, hermanito. Viniste antes. Podrías haberme avisado.  
_ Su usual tono alegre y despreocupado irritó al Capitán. __  
  


_— Ya le he dicho que no me llame de esa manera, Comandante. E intenté comunicarme con usted, pero su asistente me dijo que se encontraba ocupado y que, de momento, no podía atender llamadas. ¿Ocupado haciendo qué, exactamente? Si es que se puede saber._  
  


_— Ehh~ ¿Quién sabe? Vamos, no seas tan amargado. Y no me llames “Comandante”, ¡al menos llámame por mi nombre!  
_ Se quejaba, acabando de a poco con la paciencia del que ahora lo acompañaba, sacándole un suspiro. __  
  


_— ¿Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntar qué asuntos tenía Akari-san aquí?_  
  


_— Nada importante. Sólo vino de visita._  
  


_— ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos? Hasta donde tengo entendido, él nunca “pierde su tiempo” visitando gente. Incluso se queja cuando vamos a llevarle reportes importantes, así que, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿tenía algún tipo de asunto aquí?_  
  


_— Ja, ja. Vaya que eres perspicaz, como es de esperarse de alguien que porta mi misma sangre._

Antes de que Hirato le pidiera, en una especie de ruego agresivo, que parara la habladuría, su _hermano mayor_ habló de nuevo.

 _— Creo que sabes qué vino a hacer. ¿O no lo puedes adivinar con sólo verme? Puedes entrar a la habitación, si necesitas más pruebas._  
  


_— No. Con la información que me estás dando, ya es más que suficiente._

Jamás iba a entender el por qué de la relación que ambos superiores mantenían. ¿Realmente Akari tenía un gusto tan malo a la hora de escoger pareja? Quizá era un comentario cruel, siendo que hablaba de su propio hermano…, pero éste a menudo le hacía perder la paciencia a cualquiera, y ni él ni Akari se salvaban. Entonces, ¿cómo entender la naturaleza de sus encuentros privados? __  
  


_— Bueno, puedo darte toda la que desees, en realidad. Sé que te gusta desde que eras su estudiante._  
  


_— No sé de qué hablas. Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no permites que sea yo quien se “encargue” de él?_  
  


_— ¿“Por qué”, dices? Bueno… Tal vez porque no sé qué le podría enseñar mi hermanito a su maestro. Puede que sea debido a eso que él acude a mí. Después de todo, soy mayor que él._  
  


_— Sólo por unos pocos años._  
  


_— Igual cuenta. – rió, con cierta burla, según la interpretación de Hirato._  
  


_—… Espera, ¿dijiste que es él quien acude a ti?_  
  


_— Ups, creo que hablé demasiado. Akari va a matarme después de esto.  
_ Su expresión, totalmente despreocupada al momento en que se rascaba la nuca, desencajaba totalmente con lo que afirmaba que le pasaría. __  
  


_— Siendo honesto, me sorprende._  
  


_— ¿Hm? No tengo nada especial, Hirato-chan. No es como si a Akari le interesaran cosas como los sentimientos… Aunque, por otro lado, sí que le gusta sentir mucho.  
_ Sus ojos se posaron descaradamente sobre su "hermanito". A pesar de que éste, usualmente, mostraba esa característica sonrisa fingida suya, esta vez el desagrado era en verdad notorio. __  
  


Hirato no sabía qué responder ante aquello. Lo peor era que, en algún momento de la conversación, sus modales fueron dejados de lado y comenzó a tutearlo, siendo que era él quien siempre decía que debían conservar una relación formal, sólo de “negocios”.

Tokitatsu a veces lo hacía bajar la guardia sin que él mismo lo notara.  


El de ojos azules, al notar que no recibiría respuesta, habló de nuevo, tratando de “tranquilizar” al contrario.

 _— En realidad, es sólo que a él no le gustan los niños._  
  


_— No hables como si yo fuese uno._  
  


_— Lo eres a sus ojos._

  
A estas alturas, mantener la compostura era un trabajo bastante difícil. Aquel hombre siempre se las ingeniaba para agotar la paciencia de todos; en especial, la suya.  
_— ¿Podemos pasar a lo importante, por favor? No recuerdo haber venido aquí sólo para hablar de tu relación con Akari-san._  


_— ¿No lo hiciste? Bien, bien. Lo que digas. Empecemos con el trabajo, entonces, hermanito._

 

No sentía envidia, celos, ni nada que se le pareciera.  
O quizá sí.   
Tal vez sólo quería todo lo que su hermano mayor poseía… estando Akari entre esas cosas.

No quería una relación con él. Sólo poder disfrutar de sus jadeos y embestidas violentas. Podría entregarse a él sin siquiera dudarlo o, por el contrario, también podría disfrutar el hecho de que fuese Akari-san quien le entregara su cuerpo.  
Esos detalles daban igual. Sólo quería que inclinara su cabeza frente a él. Que la vergüenza tiñera sus mejillas al finalizar con aquel tipo de encuentro. Poder tener una razón más para fastidiarlo. ¿Era mucho pedir algo como eso? Puede que sí, pero no estaba en sus planes rendirse.

Evidentemente, el doctor de la Torre de Investigación tenía debilidad por el apellido que portaba, pero que nadie sabía. Si su hermano era su amante, ¿por qué no serlo él también?

Lo lograría. Tomaría la oportunidad sin dudarlo cuando ésta se le presentase.  
Arrebataría a Akari de los brazos de Tokitatsu, sin importar las infantiles (o serias) quejas de su hermano después.

Él era el único digno de adueñarse del cuerpo y tiempo del estoico Doctor.

¿Un pensamiento ególatra? Probablemente. Pero era uno que se encargaría de hacer realidad, incluso si Akari no estaba de acuerdo con esto o, siquiera, enterado de su silencioso plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de darme cuenta de que el final parece un poco Hirato x Akari, pero no. No importa lo que piense Hirato, Akari no va a caer en sus juegos, en sus trampas, es sólo que Hirato se niega a aceptar su realidad; que Akari y Tokitatsu mantienen esa clase de relación desde hace años, y que nunca podrá superar a su hermano (en ese aspecto).  
> Debería simplemente superarlo, pero no puede... -sigh- Ay, Hirato.


End file.
